Stay Strong
by SweetWritingIsMyLife
Summary: Moana has a suitor. As chieftess, it is customary that she accept the suitor for at least three months, giving him a chance to prove his worth. Moana, of course, accepts, because she has to pick her battles against traditions, and what's three months? Turns out, a lot more than she bargained for. Small TW for abuse, but nothing too graphic.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First of all, to those of you who are following me... IKNOWISHOULDBEWRITINGMOREHTTYDONESHOTS! And I am. I promise. In fact, I have another one that is almost finished and will be posted soon. It's just that I've had some writer's block that I had to work through, and then I got some inspiration for a one-shot at the same time I got inspiration for a Moana story I had started. It will probably only be a two-shot, but we'll see how the next chapter goes. Anywho, enjoy this little story, and let me know what you think. Small TW for some abuse, but nothing too graphic**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Moana**

Moana is strong-willed, and she's definitely not weak. In fact, she's everything a good chief should be, strong and sensitive. When she placed her shell on the rock pile, she claimed her place as chieftess of the village. Her father still helps her lead, taking over when she is out on the sea, teaching, or sailing for her own personal enjoyment. (Since she had saved the world her father had really come around to letting her sail.) Maui comes and visits often, in between making the world a better place. In fact, everything about her life is perfect, so when her parents sit her down to "talk," she's only slightly worried. They start by complimenting her, and her worry increases. Then they reveal the big news: Moana has a suitor. As chieftess, it is customary that she accept the suitor for at least three months, giving him a chance to prove his worth. Moana, of course, accepts, because she has to pick her battles against traditions, and what's three months? Her suitor is Muimui, and she has to wonder, why him? His name means "grump, and there isn't a word in the dictionary that describes him better. All Muimui ever does is complain. The smaller rock is too small, the bigger rock is too big. He slept too little last night, and too much the night before. If anyone has a problem with something, it is most likely Muimui. Oh well, tradition is tradition, so she accepts, and starts counting down the days.

At first, her time with her suitor is bearable, and sometimes she even finds herself enjoying his company. She can't see herself pledging forever with the guy, but she doesn't loathe him either. She is surprised that he seems to be sweet and kind whenever he's with her, two things very against his nature, but chalks it up to love.

The first red flag occurs just two weeks after they have been seeing each other. She has spent the day with one of the healers, a young man, just a few years older than her. She learns much about healing, information she believes is valuable when it comes to being a chief. Muimui approaches her after and leads her away to her hut. He is jealous, she finds out. Jealous that another man held her attention. His jealousy leads to anger, and he lashes out with words, calling Moana names that she would never repeat aloud. Soon he storms out still fuming. The next day he visits her, quiet and tentatively In his hands is a beautiful bouquet of flowers. He apologizes, says that he was having a bad day and he didn't mean to hurt her feelings. Ever the seeker of good in people, she forgives him.

The second red flag comes a week later. They are walking, and she is talking about sailing. In his defense, he has made it very clear before that he does not like sailing, but she is still surprised when he shouts "Will you shut up!" She falls silent, walking next to him mechanically. That is when she decides to talk to her father about ending the courtship early. It is improper, she reasons, to talk to a chieftess that way.

Her father is disappointed. "Moana," he shakes his head sadly. "You have persuaded me to change so many traditions. Please, do not add another." She wants to protest, but the look of hurt and betrayal on her father's face stops her words before she can say them. Unfortunately, her relationship with Muimui only gets worse. He finds small things to complain about. When she makes him food, it is bland. She is not as beautiful as some of the other young women. She is too flighty, her head is always in the clouds. She is lazy. He does everything for her, why doesn't she do anything for him?

Then one day he hits her. They are arguing about something petty, and he slaps her across the stings, and brings a tear to her eye, but he apologizes profusely, saying it was an accident. That is the day he first goes sailing with her. She protests that he doesn't have to if he doesn't want to, but he insists. He says that he wants to show her how sorry he is, to prove his love for her. They watch the sunset sitting on a boat out at sea. His arms are around her, and he often kisses the top of her head tenderly. All tension seems to have left, and she relaxes. The next two weeks are wonderful. He brings her flowers, almost daily, and helps her with her work any time he can.

Then Maui comes to visit. Moana is ecstatic. She has missed her "Ordinary Demi-Guy," who is anything but ordinary in her opinion. The first thing he does upon his arrival, is scoop Moana up into a bone-crushing hug. She takes him to meet Muimui, and misses the flash of jealousy that crosses her suitor's face. Muimui is polite, if a little stiff, and greets the demi-god with respect, but watches angrily as Moana skips away with Maui. The next day, Muimui invites Moana to go sailing with him. She says no, sorry, but she had already made plans to go sailing with Maui. His anger flares at the mention of the name, and he grips her arm tightly. She cries softly in distress, and he hisses "shut up." She obeys.

"You will go to Maui, and you will tell him that you are canceling your plans with him," Muimui growls. She nods her head wordlessly. When he releases her arm she can see that it is already starting to bruise. She finds Maui already loading a boat for their adventure, and approaches him slowly. He turns to her, a wide grin on his face.

"You all ready for today?" he asks. She doesn't meet his eyes, and he is immediately concerned. "Hey, you okay?"

"I-I'm fine," she stutters. "I just, um, I changed my mind about our trip today." Maui's eyes widen in surprise. "I, uh, decided to go with Muimui instead." At the name of her suitor, Maui feels a surge of disgust well up within. He's not mad at Moana, but he lashes out at her anyway.

"Of course!" He rolls his eyes. "So sorry. I wouldn't want to take away from you and your lover's _private_ time." He can't help but notice the way she cringes, at his harsh words, and the way she flinches when he makes a particularly large gesture with his hands, but she is gone before he can apologize or ask if she's okay.

She returns to Muimui, and lets him know in a small voice that she is ready to go sailing with him. They set sail, but the trip is nothing like their first one. He does not touch her, or even look at her, and a palpable tension is on board the boat. Then he kisses her. It is the first time she has been kissed by a man, and it catches her off guard. She pushes him away, and he slaps her. Then he grabs her head, and roughly kisses her again. She pushes apart their mouths just long enough to utter one word.

"Stop." He does stop, gazing at her steadily. She feels her heartbeat quicken in her chest.

"What did you just say?" he asks evenly.

"I-I said s-stop," Moana stammers. "I-I d-don't want you t-to kiss me." She realizes that she has made a mistake, but it is too late now. He pulls back, and roughly turns the boat back toward Motunui. He is silent, but she can feel his seething anger. When they reach the island, he takes hold of her arm, and pulls her along with him. They reach the cave where boats once resided, and he drags her inside. It is dark, damp, and empty inside. He takes her to the very back, and throws her down onto the rock. She backs away in fear, but only gets a small distance before her back hits the wall. Muimui's fist flies quickly, catching her side with a blow. She gasps, and clutches at the spot. He kicks her, and his brutal punishment rains down further. As he pauses to breathe, she sees her chance, pushing past him, and fleeing out into the trees. She runs until she can run no further, collapsing onto the ground. This is where Maui finds her, curled up and sobbing.

"You okay kid?" He asks, placing his hand on her shoulder. He is surprised when she flinches away violently. He tries to get her to turn over and look at him, but she resists. He finally turns her over, his heart breaking at her cries. What he sees, makes his blood boil. Her body is a canvas of fresh bruises, and he sees a streak of red coming from her temple. She is still crying, and she is shaking out of what must be fear, because he knows she isn't cold. At first he wonders who would have dared to hurt the chieftess, and then he remembers Muimui. The way he had gazed at Maui with barely concealed anger. How nervous Moana sounded when she told him she was going sailing with Muimui instead of him. She had flinched away from him, when he had grown angry, as though she had been hurt before. Guilt gnaws at his insides. She stares at him for a few moments, and then launches herself into his arms. He has never been good at comforting people, but he holds her tight. One thought runs through his head like a mantra: He's going to maul the jerk that hurt his friend.

 **Don't forget to let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! I know, it's crazy... I'm alive... Hehe. College took up way too much time, but I finally finished out the school year, and this chapter. This could be the end, but I'm probably going to write an epilogue. Anywho, let me know what you think, and thanks for your patience!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Moana.**

It is a long while later, that Moana finally pulls away and dries her eyes. She looks somewhat more composed, though still a mess, and Maui brushes her hair out of her face gently, mindful of the bruising that mars her cheeks.

"Hey, kid," Maui speaks softly. "Feel better?" She nods, not quite ready to trust her voice. "Wanna talk about it?" She shakes her head.

"I just wanna go home," she whispers. "I wanna go to bed, and forget any of this happened." The demi-god wants to protest until he sees how tired she looks. The sky, he notices, has streaks of pink and red, and the sun is setting. He resigns himself to waiting until tomorrow before asking for the full story. She starts to stand, but he holds tightly to her.

"Nope, sorry," He smirks. "You don't get to walk. I'll carry you." She rolls her eyes, but he can see the happiness behind them. He takes her home, then goes to the guest hut that's been made up for him. For a little while, he has trouble relaxing, still worried about Moana, but he finally takes a few deep breaths and falls asleep.

When Moana wakes in the morning, she wonders for a moment why she feels so sore. Then yesterday's memories hit her like a tidal wave. Muimui had- he had hurt her. Then Maui had found her. Now he would have questions. She can't tell him anything. Nobody can know about Muimui. She has less than a month left. How much damage can one man do in a month? Besides, she has a village to lead, and that takes up most of her free time. She gets up, resolved to live today as though it is like any other day. Just outside of her hut, is a beautiful bouquet of flowers, and a small note that reads: _I'm very sorry about yesterday. I never wanted to hurt you, but you hurt me, and I lost control. I love you._ The more she thinks about it, she did hurt Muimui. She hurt his feelings by making plans with Maui instead of him, and then, when he tried to kiss her, she was rude, and pushed him away. Maybe Muimui was good for her. Maybe he was teaching her how to be a more respectful person. He did apologize for hurting her, and even said he didn't mean to. Maui is the first person she sees, on her way to visit Muimui and apologize. Maui looks at her with concerned eyes, but she simply smiles, and greets him with joy.

"Morning Maui!"

"Hey kid," he speaks fairly softly. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," Moana claims. Maui knows she just told him a blatant lie, but he chooses not to call her on it. She keeps walking, but as he watches her, he notices her slight limp, and slightly slumped shoulders. He still says nothing. He will deal with Muimui first, then take care of her. He is frustrated when she finds Muimui first. They are out in the open, and he can't stand close enough to eavesdrop without being obvious about it. Instead, he resigns himself to standing a short distance away, in the shadow of a hut, watching intently. If they start walking, he'll follow at a safe distance, and if Muimui lays a _hand_ on Moana, Maui will be there in an instant to beat him to a bloody pulp. Yes, he knows his thoughts sound violent, angry, and obsessed. No, he doesn't care. Right now, he's so mad at Moana's "suitor" he feels like he would enjoy killing the guy. Slowly. Painfully. Torturously… He stops his thoughts before he goes somewhere even darker, and focuses on the two young people.

When Moana sees Muimui, she almost loses her nerve. He's just as tall and strong as he always is, and just as intimidating. She almost flees. She wants to find Maui, and launch into his warm, _safe_ embrace, and cry, and tell him that _no, she's not all right_. She wants him to hold her, to tell her that it's going to be okay. She wants to tell him about Muimui, but then she looks at the young man again and deflates. He didn't mean to hurt her, she reminds herself. She caused it. Besides, she has a few weeks left, and she can't disappoint her father. She takes a deep breath, releases it slowly, and approaches him cautiously.

"G-good morning Muimui," she speaks up, silently cursing herself for her shaky voice.

"Good morning," is his simple response. There is a long silence, one that is somehow deafening. Moments later, he speaks again. "I didn't want to hurt you, Moana."

"I know," she says.

"You really hurt me," Muimui adds.

"I know," she says again. "I'm really sorry. I'll try to do better." He says nothing, but takes her into his arms. His embrace is gentle, as though he's afraid he'll break her. She allows him to hold her, and even hugs him back because she needs the touch, but she misses the safety she feels in Maui's arms. He releases her and grabs her hand. She tries to hide her flinch at the unexpected touch, and if he notices, he says nothing. He leads her away, past the village, and into the forest a little way.

"Moana," Muimui begins, once they come to a stop. "Will you kiss me?" She is taken aback by the uncertainty in his tone, as he asks her to do something he did just yesterday without permission.

"I-I-" she stops, searching for words. She feels like she owes him this little favor. It is just a kiss, after all, it's not like she's giving him everything, or even anything he doesn't already have. Tentatively, her lips move closer, to meet his, she lingers softly for a moment, and he uses that time to take control of the kiss. He deepens it considerably, and while she doesn't feel a "spark," she is surprisingly not mortified either. The kiss is going well, and she's silently congratulating herself, when his tongue searches for entrance past her lips, and she panics. She pushes away from him, breathing heavily.

"C'mon, baby," Muimui pouts. "It was just getting good." He leans over and kisses her again, and she lets him, because she remembers how angry he was last time she stopped his kiss. This time his tongue travels past her lips and teeth, and searches her mouth hungrily. An unwilling tear rolls down her cheek, splashing on his bare shoulder. The kiss stops abruptly, and he pulls away.

"Don't tell me you're crying!" Muimui growled.

"I-I'm sorry," she stutters.

"What, am I not good enough for you?" he speaks lowly. "I know I'm not a _demigod_ ," sarcasm laces his voice.

"S-stop," Moana says quietly. "Please. N-nothing's happening b-between Maui and I. W-we're j-just friends." His hand flies, meeting her face with a loud _crack_.

Maui follows them into the forest, stopping when they stop, and feeling slightly frustrated that he can't hear a word they're saying. He is disgusted when they kiss the first time, and wants to vomit the second time. Moana's back is to him, and he can't see her face, so he stays where he is, not wanting to give himself away until he knows for sure that she's in trouble. Turns out, he doesn't have to wait for long. As soon as Muimui's hand makes contact with Moana's cheek, he is running toward them with a shout.

"HEY!" he grabs ahold of Muimui, pulling him away from Moana with demi-god strength. He grabs Muimui's arms and pushes him up against a tree. "No one touches my friends!" He reaches back a fist and launches it into the man's midsection. Muimui doubles over, coughing. Maui keeps punching, the rational side of his brain overtaken with anger. Something brushes against his arm, and he turns irritatedly to fling it away from him, when he realizes it is a hand. Connected to an arm. Connected to a person. Not just any person, but Moana, who is trembling with fear, even as she reaches out to him. Maui methodically gives Muimui one final blow to knock him out. _So he can't cause any more trouble._ Maui tells himself. He turns back to Moana. Her back is against a tree, as she cowers away from him. He silently reprimands himself for resorting to violence in front of her.

"Hey kid," he speaks as though talking to an injured animal. "Um, are you okay?" He reaches out a hand, stopping it a short distance away from her. For a moment, she looks terrified, and then she reaches her hand to meet it. She walks the short distance from where she is, to Maui's chest, and he slowly brings his arms around her. Once fully secured in his arms, Moana crumples. Heart-wrenching sobs tear through her being as she clings to him for dear life. He says nothing, just holds her and gives her the strength she needs. Incomprehensible words pour from her mouth. They stay in an embrace for a few minutes, until she slows her crying, and pulls away. His hands gently brush the tear tracks from her cheeks, and then she speaks.

"I-I didn't mean to c-cry," her voice is quiet, and cracks in the middle of her sentence. "W-why did he hurt me?" Maui's heart breaks.

"Hey," he soothes. "It isn't your fault. He is a spineless coward, who feels better about himself when he hurts others." She doesn't respond, but buries her head deeper into his embrace. When she finally breaks away, her face has a little more of its usual fierceness.

"Let's go," she says firmly.

"Go where?" Maui is glad she's ready to go somewhere, but that doesn't mean he's not a little confused.

"To my father," she replies, as though it is the most ordinary thing to suggest. When he still looks unsure, she sighs.

"I want to tell him about… you-know-what." she gestures vaguely in the direction of Muimui." Maui lets go of her and picks up Muimui, who is still out cold.

"Let's go," he smiles gently. "I'll bring grumpy here with us, so he can't cause any more trouble." They walk back, and she enters her father's hut, requesting that Maui, "wait outside."

A murmured conversation is held within, then the door is open, and Moana is asking for him. He enters, dumping Muimui unceremoniously on the ground. A bucket of water later, the suitor is sitting up, shaking his head, and grumbling curses. His voice halts, when he notices Chief Tui gazing down at him with barely contained fury.

"Chief Tui," he stutters. "What a pleasant surprise. It is, ah, good to see you your greatness, sir."

"Do you now scorn me?" the chief growls.

"Of course not!" he exclaims. "Why, any man who would scorn you is as foolish as-"

"As a man who would harm my daughter," the chief finishes his sentence for him, and is secretly pleased that the man's face reddens.

"Sir, surely you've had to discipline your daughter before," he fumbles, trying to justify his actions.

"That is my place in which to make decisions! And for your information, I have never laid a hand on my daughter, or my wife. There is a significant difference between discipline and abuse. You, sir, have well crossed that line, and while it is probably unnecessary to inform you of this, the courtship between you and my daughter is over. You are to find some way to undo the damage." he pauses. "You are lucky. I wanted you banished, but my daughter spoke up on your behalf. She is a strong woman." He gazes at his daughter fondly, then turns to Maui. "Thank you for your protection of my daughter. Now, if you will please kindly show this man the door of my hut, I would be grateful." When Maui turns after "kindly" shoving Muimui out of the hut, he smiles to see Chief and Chieftess intertwined in a strong embrace. Moana reaches for his arm and jerks him into the hug as well.

"Thank you," she murmurs. "Thank you for helping me stay strong."

 **Don't forget to review!**


End file.
